About Time-Missing Scene
by ForeverJaggedCSI85
Summary: The one scene in the story that is fleshed out.


**Title: About Time-Missing Scene**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JAG, the show belongs to Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television, CBS.**

**Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed 'About Time', it made the rest of my day! When I got to read a review from a guest reviewer on how some scenes could be fleshed out, which is what I will be doing one.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Spoilers for/Mentions of Retreat, Hell (6.16), Mixed Messages (7.05)**

* * *

It had been a long and tiring few weeks for Mac. There were so many feelings that were going through her at the moment. It had all started with her and Harm, finally revealing their true feelings for each other on the Guadalcanal. Since Harm's departure back to JAG, she knew it would be long and agonizing wait to be with him.

She talked with Lylyana, and they had promised to stay in touch. Knowing the little girl would be fine, she made it back to DC. Now there was one person she wanted to be with, one Naval Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.

Despite the jetlag, she had something she needed to take care of. At one of their conversations, she heard more why he was acting funny when he was acting JAG. With her hair done, the way that he had described Mac was now standing in front of 'Harm's place wearing a large coat. It was late summer early fall; it was still a bit warm, but she had a surprise for him and needed to hide it.

After knocking on the door a few times, Harm opened, he saw Mac there with a big coat and a different hairdo then before. When Harm saw who it was, he stood aside and let his partner and love of his life into his apartment. The hairstyle was nothing new as he knew that it changed from time to time. The big coat, however, was a little out of place as it was not quite the weather for that, and she usually wore a smaller size.

After they hugged when Mac asked, "Do you remember the time where you were acting JAG, and you had a strange look on your face when I came in?"

They parted and with a sheepish smile, said, "How can I forget? Not one of my finest moments when I reached to ''touch'' you and called you..."

Mac finished for him, "...sweet thing. I know. I thought you had let the power of acting JAG get to your head before finding out you hit your head hard."

Mac smiled and asked, "Do you remember what I said to you that caused you to act that way?"

Harm answered, "You said, 'It's going to rain this afternoon, perfect weather for making love.'"

With a saucy smirk, Mac said, "Well, it is not raining now, but I think we should do it."

Sarah took off the coat to reveal the ivory dress he saw her in. Harm had to do all he could to not drool. If he thought she looked sexy in his 'imagination,' she looked even better in that white dress in real life. Harm felt his breath hitch. She looked so hot and gorgeous. Mac placed her hands on his face and pulled him down closer to him and gave a short but sweet kiss.

Harm couldn't take it anymore. He swept up his woman and whirled her around, causing Mac to break the kiss and squeal with joy. He then carried her to his room and before setting her down. After she was back on solid ground, Harm pulled her in for another kiss. This one was infused with more love and passion than they had ever experienced as a couple. As they kissed, Harm had her flushed against him, and Mac took the chance to let one hand roam up and down his clothed chest and the other to slide up into his hair and lodged there, holding him close to her. However, their hands were not idle for long. Mac moved her hands down to remove the Navy tee shirt he had on before moving down to push down the sweatpants he had on.

When they parted lips, Mac stepped back just a little and looked Harm up and down. He sure did look super sexy with his toned arms and chiseled chest, especially with his pectorals.

Walking back into his arms, Mac leaned in and kissed his chest before leaning in and sensually whispering into his ear, "Now undress me. I want you to take me and make me yours forever and always, sailor."

Harm didn't need to be asked a second time

Harm undid the ties, and once he pushed down the dress and soon, he saw her in nothing but a scant thong and modest heels. She got out of the dress and toed off her shoes as Harm felt his breath hitch. Seeing her topless was worth the wait, especially after the mistake he made by not correctly conveying his true feelings while they were in Sydney. Her generous rack enticed him even further. As if that wasn't enough for him to make his erection harder than it already is when she posed seductively by pushing her bosom out. Now he wanted her so bad. Pulling her into his arm, he captured her lips and gave her a bruising kiss. Just as she moved both hands into his hair to deepen the kiss, he ran his hands down to her thong-clad six and hoisted her up, and she instantly wound her legs around his midsection. He broke the kiss and let his lips roam downwards to her neck and shoulder before he began feasting on her chest, causing her to moan and purr at the same time.

Harm then carried her the short distance to his bed and placed her down. Soon after Mac had said, "We don't need protection, I trust you explicitly."

From that moment on, they came together for always.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading "About Time-The Missing Scene". Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
